Take me with you
by VanillaCreamScentedDreams1
Summary: She was rich, he was richer,She was almost dying he was already dead there was no escaping her prison like world, and he was already tied to chains If it interests you please review!
1. Synopsis

She was rich, he was richer,She was almost dying he was already dead  
there was no escaping her prison like world, and he was already tied to chains  
"Do you want to become like me"? He asked in curiosity breathing in her fragrance  
Sighing she whispered "yes, but I'm afraid…"He pulled her closer to him and mumbled "I know, you are".  
She looked into his eyes with another unknown emotion and quietly whispered to him "but when you're here…I feel safe".


	2. Rain and Green skies

** The sky was grey, lightning flashed in the sky near a giant white mansion, and slowly rain started to fall, as a skinny Caucasian girl about the age of 17 stormed out of the mansion slamming the door shut behind her.**

**"It's like all he plans to do is leave me and go on vacation every single month, then come back and expect me to be cool with it"!**

**The girl screamed fuming, as she tugged on her long dark bangs that were slowly getting wet from the downpour of rain, which framed her big doe like violet eyes.  
**

**That was another morning for Samantha Voila Manson; the richest Goth in Amity park.**  
**That's right, richest Goth for you see Samantha wasn't like other girls, she liked individuality and stood up for what she thought was right, unlike most **

**Girls by the name of Samantha, she preferred Sam any thing other than that and you would meet the heel of her violet combat boots and end up in a coma. **

**Today was a typical morning in the Manson mansion for Sam and her father Jeremy, as usual her dad came home twice a year and returned for only a weeks time leaving Sam all alone in the mansion on a count for the maids and butlers that worked there.**

**But today was a different issue for Sam, Today was the day when her mother Pamela Anne Manson died**  
**and left Sam and her father when Sam was only 7.**  
**Ever since then Sam grieved over her mother's death and even missed the times when her mother forced her to wear the pink frilly dresses Sam despised but she would never admit it, that would only make her weaker and she didn't want to be looked as a weak person.**

"Ugh I cannot believe he's even like this" Sam said sighing, she looked upward at the grey sky " If I had only one wish I'd wish you'd come back..."  
Sam trailed off as a tear slid down her pale cheek and she quickly wiped it away before anyone saw "I really miss you mom, it's my entire fault".  
Sam trailed off as she remembered what her mother had told her once.

Flashback 10 years ago  
"Sammy kin's, hunny where are you"? A woman with long red hair called out her turquoise eyes sparkling with delight, as a young girl with Black hair giggled, hiding behind a rosebush.

"My oh my where has my Sammy gone"? The woman wondered aloud knowing where the girl was hiding  
Creeping closer to the bush the woman screamed out "boo"!  
Causing the little girl to jump out of the rosebush in shock and ran away from her hiding spot  
"mummy you can't get me not yet you still have to catch me"!

The girl yelled looking behind her; the woman smiled but suddenly frowned her eyes going wide.  
"SAMMY WATCH OUT"!  
The little girl not knowing where she was headed ran straight into the middle of the road where a car was headed straight for her  
petite frame, the girl looked at her mother and than looked at the car, screaming in horror she covered her eyes awaiting her death  
until someone pushed her out of the way the girl shocked uncovered her eyes as she looked in horror at the sight in front of her,  
her mother was under the car her head caked with blood and her once red hair even more bloodier.

"MOMMY, MOMMY HELP SOMOENE HELP MY MOMMY"! The girl screamed with as much power her lungs had before she fainted.

3 hours later at the Amity park national hospital  
"Mr Manson you and you're daughter may see Mrs Manson now" the doctor stated  
as the little girl jumped up from her fathers lap tears streaking her cheeks the girl ran to the room opening the door seeing her mother wrapped in bandages.  
"Are you okay mummy"?

the woman looked at her daughter in relief "yes Sammy mommy's okay, but that doesn't matter"... the woman trailed off looking at her only daughter's  
tear strained face "are you okay"?  
"I'm okay mommy but...I hurt you, I'm sorry I'm sorry"!  
The girl whispered holding her hands together "forgive me...please"?  
The woman laughed weakly "Samantha I will always forgive you...no matter what happens Sammy I'll always love you". The woman stated as a matter of fact before she looked at her daughter briefly "will you promise me one thing Sammy kin's"?  
"Yes mommy what"?  
The woman looked at her daughter in sorrow "Don't ever wish for me to come back"...

a tear leaked from her turquoise eyes and the woman shut her eyes... little did Sam now that her mother's eyes would be shut forever in that hospital room

….....................End of flashback..................................  
Sam shut her eyes and sprinted away from the Manson mansion.

Meanwhile in another place

The sky was a ghastly green , the ground…well there was no ground at all the whole place was surrounded by green skies that maybe once you fell down into the green you would never return and instead you'd keep on falling repeatedly.

Above the deathly green skies was a giant kingdom one part was decaying and falling gradually to the endless green that was supposedly the ground.  
While on the opposite side was a tall navy blue castle with ancient silver gates which had the initials of the letters "p" and " f " incrusted into the top in golden handwriting. Surrounding the gates was a kingdom with beige buildings and a magnificent silver tower that had the carvings of clocks around the base.

Some places in the world were strange but this place wasn't even in the world at all, this was the place people came to when they died, they called this place the ghost zone.

Deceiving charm, strange dwellers of the land, and of course not to mention the high and powerful rulers of the ghost kingdom itself, the Phantom's

Now you would assume that the Phantom's were like zombies, dead and soulless with the ghost zone's atmosphere itself, but they weren't infact they where actually the most normal ones there.

There of course was the king; Jack James Phantom He was a chubby man with thick black hair, dull blue eyes and pale greyish skin

He was the ruler of the entire ghost zone and his orders where followed or else there would be harsh punishment.

Then there was his wife Madeline Annette Phantom, She was a thin tall woman with bright turquoise eyes, short red hair and milky skin.

Her being the queen decided of any laws that should be passed on or any issue that needed to be taken care of.

And also his 19 year old daughter Jasmine Julia Phantom who was mostly called Jazz by the family; she was also tall with the same features as her mother only her hair was longer.

Jazz's job as the princess was to be a role model for the children taking her role seriously Jasmine often found herself in a mess, because of her father's ghost inventions.

And than of course there was the youngest child at the age of 18  
by the name of Daniel James Phantom He was taller than both Jazz and Madeline not to mention his father Jack.

Daniel had snowy white hair with thick fringes, exotic green eyes and skin just as his mother's ,everyone called him by the name of Danny.

Daniel was the prince and the future heir to the throne of the ghost kingdom, it was his job to do everything in his power to take after his father and impress not only his family but also their people.

"Danny"! Jazz yelled frustrated, walking back and forth in the large chamber of her little brother's room

"I'm coming Jazz, what is it"? Asked a bewildered Danny coming through a door on the opposite side of the chamber

Jazz shook her head and pointed to the window " Tucker's been standing outside in the courtyard freaking out about his P.D.A , do something right now to take care of it…his screams are petrifying my guests"!

Jazz exclaimed as she swiftly turned and walked out of the door slamming it shut behind her.

"Fine" Danny mumbled as he went through the walls to find his distressed friend.

(So this is just the beginning, sorry about the spelling and grammar issues)  
Hope you enjoyed Reading chapter one.

-Vanilla Cream


	3. Just the beginning

Sam sighed, she knew very well running away from her problems wouldn't solve anything...at this rate nothing would.

Her father was broken and he too ran away from his problems, she tried so much and yet Sam couldn't succeed the best she had ever done was confront him about it, and that wasn't working.

Looking toward the sky, the rain clouds had disappeared from sight, the sun was beaming down as Sam slowly made her way through the crowd of people surrounded by her destination,

Casper high the school were learning was a privilege and knowledge was garbage.

Lost in her thoughts of the morning, and not seeing where she was going,

Sam bumped into something that reeked strangely of cotton candy and the brush over of heavy makeup,

the 'thing' she bumped into was none other than Paulina Sanchez, the queen bee of casper high.

With Long brown hair, turquoise eyes, tan skin, and of course as all the boys said the body of a goddess.

Paulina screeched at the contact,"Eww get away from me freak, I don't need to catch the ugly disease...not when the beauty pageants three days away."She stated while she stared at her manicured pink nails, Sam's left eye twitched as she looked at Paulina...'the self absorbed, shallow little...' smirking Sam replied, "yeah, you're right , you probably already had it when you looked in a mirror".

Paulina stomped her pink heel, "Why you little"!  
Sam Glared freely at the latina "Say it, just try and say it"!

"Hey, girls,Both of you stop"! A woman with short blonde hair and gray eyes yelled three steps away.  
Her arms at her hips, paulina scoffed,"Whatever, just tell the freak to get out of my sight". and with a flip of her hair, Paulina strutted into the school.

Leaving Sam to glare daggers at where the queen bee had previously been, and the woman who had yelled standing beside her in sympathy.

"Oh I'm sorry Samantha, I truly am...I didn't even know that girl was so..." the woman trailed off

"Shallow". Sam filled in

The woman shook her head "well I suppose that would be...fitting?

Anyways Sam, if there's ever a problem with her just tell me...okay"?

Looking up at the woman, Sam sighed "Look I don't need counselling, nevertheless sharing my problems with anyone, okay Mrs Flemmings"?

The woman sighed "Fine,Sam...but please at least talk to me, about anything...just don't create a border around yourself".

Sam looked at her combat boots shrugging "I'm sorry but...its just that...today's just getting worse and worse".

...Little did she know, that was just the beginning of her problems...

-Meanwhile in the ghost zone-

Danny phased through the walls into the castle gardens,making his way to the courtyard.

his green orbs taking in the scenery of white and black roses and of course a man only 19 years of age dancing around like a rodeo clown, with Black hair, dark skin and olive eyes.

rolling his eyes at his child-like friend who was screaming profanities over his PDA "Yes I hacked the system, oh hell yes"!

Screaming around and running like a mad man his friend Tucker smiled as he heard a beeping noise from his technological device.

Danny smirked, shaking his head he faded into thin air, before he reappeared beside his friends ear,"Boo"!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Screamed Tucker, falling into he ground, laughter echoed throughout the courtyard as Danny tried his hardest to control it.

"Gets him every time". Jazz stated as she too joined in on the laughter, Tucker stood up blushing furiously at the two "Oh ha-ha very funny, and what brings you here"?

Danny looked at Jazz, who appeared to be staring at the wall. "I came to make sure you'd shut up, I've been getting complaints of a madman petrifying Jazz's guests".

Tucker looked at Jazz for a brief second, and sighed..."Fine I'll shut up".

Danny smirked knowing what made his friend give in, although he of course wouldn't say it, that was to be left in the hands of his friend Tucker Foley.

Hey Everyone It's Vanilla Cream.

I know I haven't updated since forever, but I'm going to try my best on this story.

Your questions should be answered in the next few chapter's because I'm sure your confused...or trying to figure out whats going to happen later in the upcoming chapters.


End file.
